Velo de Mentiras
by Aya Nishino
Summary: Una historia. Una venganza. Dos bandos. Muchas mentiras. Y dos personas que tendran que elegir entre lo facil y lo correcto


_**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mio^^**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prólogo

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules y con un cuerpo de modelo no era algo nuevo en las calles de Londres. Pero si esas calles estaban desiertas y era medianoche, y sobretodo formaban parte de los peores barrios de la ciudad; su paseo era poco común.

Su andar elegante y enérgico hacia que sus tacones de aguja chocasen duramente contra la maltrecha acera. Sus mano enguantadas estaban metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina, y su mirada iba atenta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al final de la calle en la que se encontraba pudo vislumbrar la entrada de "El Caldero Chorreante", un bar a la vista de todos pero al cual casi nadie se acercaba. Era de dominio público que la gente que frecuentaba el lugar era rica y poderosa de dudosos gustos. Gustos que, de haberse sabido que tenían, habrían acabado con su vida, literalmente. A pesar de todo, nadie sabía quien entraba. La seguridad era tan estricta que había varias entradas subterráneas para que nadie tuviese que entrar por la puerta principal.

La mujer siguió su camino hasta que llegó cerca de la entrada del pub. Sin que ella lo hubiese visto, su tacón se había metido en uno de los muchos huecos de la acera, y había hecho que callera. De las sombras salió un hombre que se acercó a ella, apagando el cigarro con la punta del pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia él rápidamente con miedo, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor del tobillo

-Si…Gracias

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-Le acabo de conocer. No puedo irme con usted

El hombre la miró fijamente y sus ojos bajaron casi imperceptiblemente hacia donde la falda había subido por el muslo y volvió a sus ojos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y respondió:

-Eso tiene solución. Mi nombre es Lord Gregory Goyle IV, para servirle

Ella esbozó una sonrisa amable

-Soy Gwen Jones, y creo…que me he torcido el tobillo

-Déjeme que la lleve a urgencias, mi chofer esta a la vuelta de la esquina

-No sé cómo se lo voy a pagar, gracias

El hombre la tomó de la cintura y bajó la mano hasta casi el trasero de la joven. Ella se apoyó sobre su hombro y se alejaron cojeando. Pero cojear con tacones no es asunto fácil, y ella tropezó de nuevo, teniendo que agarrarse de su otro hombro, quedando los dos frente a frente

-Es usted muy guapa señor…Oh!

El hombre cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo, con un golpe sordo. Un líquido rojo se expandía por su ropa desde un profundo agujero en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. La mujer lo miro con asco y le incorporó con una fuerza inusitada, llevándole contra la pared, dejándolo sentado. La pistola con silenciador de calibre 22 estaba en el suelo. Ella se agachó a su lado y sacó una pluma de ave del bolsillo de la gabardina. Mojó la punta en la herida y con caligrafía esmerada escribió en la frente del hombre "I. A."

Se levantó y recogió la pistola del suelo, guardándola en su pantorrilla. Se alejó andando tranquilamente hasta llegar a un callejón. Allí, se quitó la gabardina y tiró de su pelo, revelando un apretado moño. Puso peluca y prenda en el suelo y de un bolsillo sacó una caja de cerillas y un bote cuyo contenido vertió sobre el montón. Sacó una cerilla y la tiró sobre las pruebas, quemándose estas casi al instante. Tiró el bote a la pira al igual que la caja. Mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas, escribió un mensaje en su móvil: "Hecho"

Tras enviarlo, salió de ese callejón y se deshizo de la goma del pelo. Una gran mata de pelo castaño y rizado caía por su espalda mientras se alejaba. Y por la calle, sólo se oían sus tacones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es una nueva idea que se me ha ocurrido y que esta ya terminada. Es decir, tengo el final, y no habrá variaciones. Espero actualizar lo antes posible

AYa


End file.
